Itacest
by Katsuya-Senpai
Summary: Warning: Incest/Twincest! If you don't like Itacest please don't read. PWP/Oneshot


_**Senpai here~ With a little story of Itacest!**_

_**Hetalia by: Hidekaz Himaruya**_

* * *

Italy looked at his brother Romano who was obviously stressed, Italy scooted closer to him and smiled hugging him tightly, "Fratello! What's wrong?" Romano glared at his brother and Italy frowned. Romano sighed and actually hugged him back making Italy's heart pump.

"I just.. can't get my feelings through Spain!" Italy frowned "He just doesn't know that I want to kiss him!" Italy pulled back looking at him. "Do you know how to kiss, Romano?" Romano growled "Of course I do, idiot!" Italy laughed and Romano glared at him. "What's so funny, bastard?!" Italy cupped his face and Romano's eyes widened. "Because.. I really want to kiss fratello.." Romano blushed his heart racing, he was about to accept but he pushed him off and got up leaving, he mumbled angrily and Italy shrugged.

~Time Skip~

Italy was outside with Romano who was picking tomatoes, Italy turned him around quickly and sealed their lips together, Romano tried to push him off but Italy had wrapped his arms around his back tightly. Italy pulled away and kissed down his neck. "L-Let g-go!" He cried, Italy softly bit on the skin and Romano let out a little moan which made him blush even more. Italy dragged him to the house leaving the tomatoes behind. Romano looked at Italy who's cheeks had turned red as well.

"Fratello.. C-Can we.. do it?" Italy said shyly, Romano clenched his hands feeling his heart race. Italy looked at Romano starting to undress himself as the Italian stood there thinking hard. Italy sat on the bed with only his briefs on, he moved a hand up to his chest starting to toy with his nipples giving out a little moan. Romano looked at him and he backed up.

"R-Romano please.. I c-can't wait.." Italy had such a weak trembling voice, Romano quickly undressed himself pinning Italy back on the bed kissing him furiously. Italy moaned in pleasure as Romano roughly took their briefs off. Romano lifted Feliciano's legs spreading them, Romano looked at Italy and shoved two fingers in his mouth. "Suck, you're the one that wanted to do this..Jerk"

Feliciano happily sucked and made the two fingers wet feeling his member harden more, Romano frowned and pulled them out, he lowered his hand to Italy's hole sliding a finger in, Italy whimpered and panted softly, "Fratello~"

Romano blushed and licked up his chest biting down, Italy grunted and shifted his hips as he felt the finger inside of him move now. "A-Ah..Mmh.."

"I really hate you Italy.." Romano said, his body heated and member throbbing, Italy smiled and moved his fingers through Romano's hair, the older male slid in the second finger scissoring him open, Italy moaned and withered underneath him his legs spreading more. Once Romano felt his little brother was stretched enough, he pulled out his fingers and looked up at Italy who grabbed his hands intertwining their fingers. Romano smiled a little giving his brother a little kiss before slowly sliding in. Italy gasped his eyes shutting.

"Ah-Aahn.." He whimpered, Romano bit his bottom lip feeling Italy tighten his grip on his hands. Italy moaned when he was fully sheathed in, Romano moaned softly feeling how warm and wet he was. "G-Gah, you're still tight..Relax.." He gently said, Italy smiled and nodded.

Once Romano started moving Italy shifted a bit,

"Più veloce!" Italy begged, Romano smirked and started thrusting faster and faster earning delicious rather loud moans from Italy. Italy felt like he was on fire, the movement of his brother's cock inside of him excited his whole body, Italy let go of one of Romano's hands and moved it down to his leaking member starting to stroke it. Romano couldn't help but drill into him harder finding his prostate, Italy cried out in pleasure.

"I love you.." Romano whispered, "Stupido fratellino.." Italy blushed and screamed in pleasure releasing all over his hand and stomach, Romano groaned when he felt Italy clench around him, he pulled out cumming on Italy's member who whimpered at the feeling.

They laid there panting and huffing, as they regained their breath the two brothers sat up and Italy blushed hugging Romano tightly kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Romano..Oh! I love you too!" Romano sighed. "Idiot.." He smiled though.

* * *

"Più veloce" -Faster

"Stupido fratellino" - Stupid little brother

"Fratello" - Brother


End file.
